


Recycled

by Kaoz



Category: Supernatural, Wildfire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little xover using the characters Genevieve portrays, figured why not do a what if?</p><p>So Kris and Junior got married and its been 6years more or less and life is great... until Kris gets conned into paying dear old dad a visit.<br/>Ruby is known to lie, she's a demon! So of course she tells Sam there's no one in the body but coma girl got woken up and there's a lot of screaming going on in Ruby's meat suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Memories my mind still replays, comforting thoughts ‘till I awake.

**_Williamsport_ ** **_, Pennsylvania_ ** **_…_ **

“I’m just trying to help.” And he'd be a fool to believe Ruby but she's done enough to get in his good graces not to worry that Sam won't.

“Can you help me save Dean?”

Ruby almost rolls her eyes because Sam is like a friggin dog gnawing on the same old bone.

“No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that.”

Bull shit but its gotten her this far and-

Sam stops the car in the middle of the road. He doesn’t have time for anything other than working on how to get Dean out of hell.

“Then I have no use for you.”  
“What?” she really didn’t see that one coming.

“Get out.”  
"Sam-.”

“Whose body are you riding, Ruby?”

And what the fuck?

“What do you care? You've never asked me that before.” Then again, Sam hasn’t asked a lot of things before, things the BoyKing should be asking but…  
“I'm asking now.” And Sam really wants to know, _needs_ to know because he can't behave with callous disregard at the woman Ruby’s wearing.  
“Some secretary.”

“Let her go.”

“Sam...”

The BoyKing is getting rather prissy and its not exactly what Ruby signed up for but she's gonna have to stick it out until he breaks that last seal.  
“Or I send you right back to hell.”

Right then Ruby has the overwhelming urge to clock him one, and no way is Sam surviving _that_ but…

 _‘Not yet, not until I get him on his knees.’_ And that’s a warming thought as she leaves.

~~~~~

**Rain Tree Ranch, 6years ago…**

_Its beautiful._

_Everything just right … perfect…_

_And everyone present, everyone who matters … family…_

_She's all he can see, when Pablo and Jean walk in…all the noise fades, all the voices hush and the soft glow of the tiny lights in the tent are caught like fireflies in her smoky eyes._

‘Kris.’

_Her tiny frame is draped in lace and silk, dwarfed by Pablo in his suit and Jean in her fancy dress but its Kris… beautiful, smiling…_

‘My Kris.’

_Because she picked him._

“Its always been you, Junior.”

_And what a road, damn! So many chances missed, so many things unsaid, so much time wasted…_

‘Not anymore. Not ever.’

_He means to keep that promise, no Davis is getting in the way of their happiness again and thank God Dani’'s grown up because his little sister would've been hell to get past._

_Junior doesn’t expect Ken Davis Sr to remain civil for long but he can hope and for just one night dear old Dad is making nice with everyone. As weddings go… well, Junior thinks this one is perfect._

‘Not bad for short notice and yay! No swan napkins!’

_“I do.”_

_He's smiling like damn fool as he slips the silver diamond band on her finger but no one would notice the difference because Junior is_ always _smiling. He can't help it; he’s always been a cup half full kind of guy, relaxed and laid back. Kris loves that about him._

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”_

_The cheers and claps of friends and family fill the tent; the lighting makes it feel even more surreal. After all the trouble they’ve gone to, all the obstacles in their way, all the problems…_

_“We’re really married.” Kris looks up at Junior, her eyes bright in the soft glow of candles and tiny lights. She's happy and smiling, her hands held in his._

_“We made it.” He can't help but kiss her again, to hold her and they both laugh. “Mrs. Davis.” He teases, loving the soft crinkling of her nose._

_“Mr. & Mrs. Fresh Start.” Kris corrects with another kiss before everyone is pressing around them, wising them well, congratulating them…_

_Family._

_Yeah, they can be happy now. Kris will ride, build up her jockey career… and Junior… well, there’s the family business to run or other environmental projects to work on, maybe he’ll just stay home and raise their kids._

‘Mr. Mom.’ _The thought has him laughing._

~~~~~

 


	2. Bold Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm only doing the bits with Ruby and going off the episode in some chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows set the mood, innocence left the room, and all I know to do, is she a tear for you

**_Davis Ranch, Present day…_ **

The big house is silent; then again it is three in the morning. The kids are sleeping…

Junior hasn’t moved from the leather chair since he walked into the library after putting little Max to bed and checking on baby Delilah. The ice in his glass has melted and the bottle of scotch is more than half gone by now yet his vision remains as clear as any sober man. His fingers turn white as his grip tightens on the silver gilt frame and from the picture his Kris is smiling back at him. That young and carefree girl he married six years ago to the date.

“Where are you Kris?”

Its been weeks without a word, no sign, no call, nothing and its just not like her. She wouldn’t leave them, wouldn’t leave him or Max or Delilah…

“You wouldn’t leave.” He's as sure of that as he is the sky will be blue and the sun will rise. Junior has nowhere left to look, no clue of what else to do because the police are taking care of everything, the search parties, the inquiries, the interviews of anyone and everyone who last saw Kris at the derby and after that but so far its as though the earth swallowed her whole.

“Kris…”

~~~~~

 **_St. John's Hospital_ ** **_, New York_ ** **_…_ **

There's more than one person in the room, lots of tiny beeping sounds and the sterile smell of antiseptic. Its just a little chilly, normal hospital temperatures though the black thread of smoke isn't. The doctor continues writing on his chart, the nurse at his side wishing she was at home, in bed with her husband instead of on a second shift.

“Alright,” the doctor turns to the young woman in the hospital bed and sets the chart back in the box labeled ‘Doe, Jane’. No one has claimed her, small town as it is he figured someone would know her. Local thugs had been questioned simply because she’d been found without identification or any personal belongings, lying in the alley behind the local pub bleeding from her head. Just another victim of a mugging and no one to come forward… He sighs. “Pull it.”

No change in her condition and no family…

The machine begins to beep, each one followed by a longer pause as the woman dies. It’s the next few seconds the doctor can't explain but he's assured of _not_ being crazy since the nurse can attest to the fact the young woman sits up with a gasp of breath.

Ruby looks around, eyes adjusting to the fluorescent lighting before turning to the gaping pair of meat suits.

“Who do I have to kill to get some french fries around here?”

~~~~~

 **_Boone_ ** **_, North Carolina_ ** **_…_ **

No one should be knocking on his door because it isn't even his door at all but the knock comes again. Sam grabs a shotgun and moves to the warped and chipped paint thing parading as a door. He keeps it out of sight and opens the door and gets a paper shoved at his face from a surly little brunette.

“Proof.”

She walks in like she owns the place, the dark eyes scanning the run down digs Sam is using instead of a hotel.

“This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle.” She turns, hand on her hips, head slightly tilted and the rosy lips spread into a smile that starts on one side and finishes on the other. “Al gore would be proud.”

“You grabbed a coma patient?”

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t miss the appreciative glances he's been passing over her meat suit.

“You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?”

That’s not entirely the whole truth but minor trivialities like dead, half dead, not dead- Ruby doesn’t really give a fuck and as long as Sam likes what he's seeing…

Looks like brunettes are starting to become Sam’s types-

“Why are you here?”

And so it starts.

“I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want.”

She sets the lure and now all Sam has to do is bite. Ruby’s confident, there are plenty of ways to get Sammy on her side and hasn’t he been guided by one demon or another all his life?

 _‘Piece of cake.’_

“And, uh… what's that?”

She lied to him already and Dean's dead. He made a promise to his brother, to leave it alone… Sam just can't. He _needs_ to get Dean out of hell, like that’s gonna get rid of his guilt because who else is at fault here? Not John- no, John is dead and gone too so that leaves little Sammy to bear the loss of his entire family and for what? Because demons want him…

“Lilith.”

There's a long pause, each one assessing the other and Ruby can see when Sam starts to reach for her bait.

“You want me to use my psychic whatever.”

He doesn’t sound too happy, doesn’t seem like he's gonna bite and Ruby has that little nagging worry that Sam’s just not corrupted enough for what's to come and its her job to get him there. She wishes the demons before her had done a better job.

“Look,” Ruby figures she's got some fast talking to do and draws a breath. “I know that it spooks you -.”  
“Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go.”  
That’s not exactly what Ruby was expecting to come out of his mouth- not that she isn't happy Sam’s agreeing but she can't let him go jumping in head first. There's a plan and a whole lotta steps between the now and the end and that last seal…  
“Slow down there, cowboy.”

She's placating, pulling back even though this is what she wants but first she needs little Sam begging at her feet, believing he's the only one in the world able to kill Lilith and aint that the truth? She's a demon and she's telling the truth.

 _‘Wonders never cease.’_

Though she’ll be glad when the truth saying is done with.

~~~~~

 ****


	3. Deceiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beg, plead and scream, Show me what you will

**_Perry_ ** **_, Georgia_ ** **_…_ **

She stands back, watching Sam trying to exorcise the demon confined inside the Devil'sTrap. He struggles and the demon laughs. That's the last thing she needs; Sam weak and doubting. Ruby decides its time to intervene and steps up, her knife makes the pretty- pretty lights as the demon dies.

"Not funny." She can see Sam doesn't find that amusing either and wants to smack him into compliance, but… Ruby needs to play nice; keep drawing him in and it's been going so well lately… "Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better."

That tone, the 'I'm so sorry you're sad' just feels so… so… _gross_. Still, Ruby swallows back her urge to cringe and plays her part because that's what she needs to do. There's also this little part of Ruby that _is_ sad for Sam…

"What?" Sam glowers. "I need more practice?" his frustration is enough to pull Ruby from those sympathetic thoughts. All his whining keeps getting in the way of her plans. Ruby knows what to do, what the final result _must_ be and once more she's playing the part of the concerned 'friend'.  
"I'm not talking about pulling demons." It's so much more than Sam can guess but this is how it has to be. She starts edging closer to him. "I know losing Dean was -."  
"Hey! I don't want to talk about it." Sam can't. He turns on Ruby because she lied to him about Dean. She lied- and how many times did Dean tell him that… "You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?" She's a demon and yet everything he's done so far, what Ruby has done _for_ him…

"I used to be human." A little truth can go a long way. With Sam, well, truth seems to work best and Ruby bites back the urge to lash out at him. "And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry." That last bit almost sticks in her throat but she makes its sound natural even _real_ and that's just damn great acting on her part.  
"Don't." he doesn't want condolences- not from Ruby. "I can't."

Ruby heaves an inward sigh. Sam's feeling sorry for himself. Again. She's had about enough of that and takes a different tact.

"Sam, you're not alone." Ruby doesn't hesitate because really? The pretty packaging just taunts her all the goddamn time.  
"What are you doing?" Sam draws back, uncomfortable with what's happening or starting to and not only because of _what_ she is but…  
"Sam, it's okay!" she even smiles because that's just cute. The way Sam sort of pulls away even though he keeps his eyes on her and there's that glimmer of _want_. Yeah, Ruby can see this happening-  
"No, that is anything but okay!" and he's telling himself Ruby being a demon and walking around in a dead girl is just wrong-  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? Where do I start?" because he's embarrassed to even voice the excuses in his head even though that's exactly why he shouldn't-can't! Sam can't-  
"Is it because of the body?" she preens a little. "Because I told you - it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm." Ruby presses up against Sam and she likes the hard planes of his body; _'This is a bonus.'_

The slight stirring in her head gets louder and this is the first time the original occupant tries to assert its presence.

 _'Not tonight you aren't. Go back to sleep.'_  
"What are you doing?" Sam doesn't even try to push off her anymore, oh, he pretends but really…her curves are all soft and she's definitely warm and he's been thinking about it… yes, he certainly has-  
"Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon?" Ruby graces her lips along his jaw and the beat of his heart under palm is just a tad faster than it had been. "Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?" Ruby mocks but keeps her tone playful instead of sarcastic. Sarcasm won't get her as far as she wants… and Ruby always gets what she wants.

** spn **

**_Davis_ ** **_Ranch, Present Day…_ **

"We don't know…." That's all they can say when the PI asks them questions about Kris. It's on his face; how can they know nothing about Kris when she's been in their lives 10years? It's up to a complete stranger to get al the background information on Kris that her family doesn't have. Its no ones fault, really… Kris never wanted to talk about her Father or brother or anyone, anything that had to with her past. It just wasn't anything she needed to share because her life with Junior and the children was better than anything that came before.

"I'll have to do some digging, get the basic information but I'll follow her trail from the last place anyone saw her." He's waiting for them to tell him who and where and Dani jumps right in. She's taken care of things while Kris has been missing. Dani takes care of everything and Junior can barely pull himself from the worry and fear that Kris will never be coming home to him and the kids.

"She was going to Kentucky. There was the derby and we had 4 entries. She would've been with them, seeing to the horses and the jockeys." Dani can't imagine Kris would walk out on her life. The woman they know and love just couldn't….

"Good, I'll ask around; find out what or where your wife went from there if at all." He stands and looks them both straight on. "Its been a month… I'll do what I can. Whatever the outcome."

Its not what Junior or Dani want to hear but its reality and the fact they're being prepared for bad news certainly brings up thoughts of what they'll have to do if Kris never comes home.

Dani doesn't want her brother to ever feel that kind of pain… And she knows how much it will hurt first hand.

** spn **

**_Abandoned House…_ **

The peace doesn't last long with Sam chomping at the bit to get moving; get Lilith.

"You're not ready yet." Ruby is tired of repeating herself but short of hitting Sam over the head with something heavy…

"It's now or never." He's willing to chance it; _needs_ to do this. For Dean…

"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful." The truth is he's not doing nearly enough – it's like Sam's subconsciously trying to do just what Dean asked of him.

"All right, I'll use this." He takes the knife and Ruby scowls. It's _her_ knife and both of them just took possession of it as if it was their right!  
"Stop." Ruby wants her knife, God damn it! "You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out." She reminds herself to think of the bigger picture. Ignore the fact he's got _her_ friggin knife-!  
"Oh, I'll take her out all right." That's a promise he won't break and Ruby's counting on it. _'But not yet, Sammy. Its not time.'_  
"You get one shot, and you're it. You're the only one who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first..." Ruby watches him, dark eyes really looking at Sam and she gets it.  
"What?"  
All her hard work, the scheming, conniving, _manipulating_ ….!  
"You don't want to survive this." She wants to rip him open- _'This fucking asshole!'_ All this time and energy expended on Sam…  
"Come on." Sam scoffs but she's right. He's so damn tired of this endless-… enough is enough. He can't get Dean out of hell, he can't take this pain anymore and it isn't as though Ruby's getting any further because what is he doing just exorcising demons out of people? How is any of it helping Dean in hell?  
"It's a kamikaze attack. You want to die fighting Lilith-."  
"That's stupid." Sam turns away because she's right. He _will_ kill Lilith. He will…but getting out…  
"No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother! This isn't what Dean would've wanted. This isn't what he died for." Its not what Ruby's been working her ass off for either and she's not about to let Sam screw her!

When Sam turns to the door Ruby gets in his way. Anger isn't going to help her convince him and it isn't time yet, there aren't enough seals broken…

"Get out of my way." He's determined to see this done.  
"No, Sam. This is suicide!"  
She doesn't expect the knife at her throat- _her_ God damn knife and Sam forces her away from the door and walks out.

** spn **

**_Laurel_ ** **_, Mississippi_ ** **_…_ **

The house is just another cardboard cut out of suburban life. Sam has been watching and the little girl is sitting at a Smörgåsbord of desserts.

He waits until dark before sneaking in. This is it, this is the last night Lilith will ever spend on earth and Sam has Ruby's knife ready. The little girl looks at him, her expression a little hopeful under all that fear and her voice…

"Please, I want to go home."

He's confused. A couple of demons come up behind him and attack. Punching and kicking… somewhere Sam looses the knife and he's caught.

"Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it." The black eyes can't be the last thing he sees. Not when Lilith is still walking around- riding inside some innocent person! He can't let it.

She's so over the 'woe me' act Sam has going but Ruby needs him and allowing some dumb fuck lower demon kill him… and look; her knife is just lying there on the floor like it was one of those regular useless knifes you keep in your kitchen drawer or … whatever.

_'My knife.'_

Ruby deals with the demon. It's her only option and really… this works to her benefit because now Sam is getting another look at _Ruby_ saving his ass and having his back when all Sam can think of his dead brother and feeling so alone.

Like Ruby don't count, hmph.

"Take the girl and run!"

Her moment of glory is short and the demon beats Ruby. She looses the knife and being angry over that isn't going to help at all.  
"Ruby, you're in so much trouble." The demon warns. "When we get you down in the basement. The things we're gonna do to you."

Oh yeah, Ruby is well aware of what she's been risking just to get this done but the _reward_ …!

The demon chokes and the black smoke starts to burn as its yanked out of the meatsuit. There's Sam, hand extended like he needs the dramatic effect to get his mojo flowing or something. Ruby almost wants to roll her eyes but hey, whatever works for him and Sam did just save her ass. It's a nice change.

"Sam."  
He moves into the room searching for any other demons but they're all gone.

"I'm okay." He pulls Ruby up those hazel eyes on full puppy cuteness. "Thanks."

Ruby knows he means it.

** spn **


	4. Lazarus Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile and give a toast, brag and boast, Fool the world with all of your lies

**_Hotel …_ **

Ruby's been working hard, yes and the smile on her borrowed lips is satisfied. The dark eyes flick over to where Sam is heading into the bathroom where he's cleaning off the excess blood from his torso. She's thinking about doing a little more with Sam when there's an idiot at the door.

Sam looks out in to the room and catches a glimpse of the half naked Ruby going to answer the door in nothing but her underwear.

It's what's on the other side of the door that has Ruby struck mute. First off what the fuck is Dean even doing out of hell? And then all she can think is 'Dean! It's Dean!' and she knows what Sam's going to do. She knows all her hard work and all the progress she's made with Sam is in serious danger of going down the drain and what the hell is she going to do? How the fuck does she explain this?

But Ruby's a pro.

"So where is it?"

The look on their faces; Dean and Bobby's … it's worth the fucking heart attack she almost has at their sudden appearance. And then Dean is looking her over as well, green eyes just a tad on the admiring side as he gets a look of her in the small tank and her underwear. It's the expectant look on her face that has them stumbling to find an answer.

"Where's what?" because Dean has no idea what the hot chick in his brothers hotel room is talking about but if this is how Sam's been spending his time then…

"The pizza..." Ruby demands and eyes them both. She's kinda enjoying this. "That takes two guys to deliver?" and there they go looking at each other for answers it's just hard to keep a straight face even if this does throw a huge fucking wrench in her plans.

"I think we got the wrong room." Dean sort of frowns at Bobby and Ruby's thinking she's in the clear. They'll leave and Sam doesn't have to know about Dean at all…

Of course, this is when Sam steps into the main part of the room and has a view of the door. She knows that expression; grim, eyes focused on what they've been planning since Dean was supposed to be in hell but hey…

"Hey, is..." Sam stops dead when he sees Dean. He swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.

"Heya, Sammy." There's so much in those words, simple words Dean has spoken to his brother plenty of times in the years they've been together but this time is different. This time there's the knowledge of Hell between them and Dean steps into the room ignoring the half naked chick eyeing them.

Sam can't believe its really him, he won't and as soon as 'Dean' is close enough he pulls a knife on what has to be a shifter, an impostor, a ghoul or something! Because it is not Dean! Its not!

Ruby screams, she almost misses her cue because Sam lunging at Dean is…its so… _'Fucking hot!'_ and if Sam killed Dean well, problem solved and after a ton of whining and crying and moaning about what a terrible thing it is killing his own brother…well, they'll be able to move on and get that final seal taken care of.

"Who are you?" Sam shouts but the old man has a good grip on Sam's shoulders.

"Like you didn't do this?" because who else would've gone to the trouble of breaking Dean free of Hell?

"Do what?" Sam still can't believe this is his brother, he just can't allow himself to hope-

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's _really_ him." Bobby assures and it gets through to Sam who stops struggling so damn hard to get at the Dean he doesn't want to believe is _his_ Dean.

"What..."

Dean cautiously advances towards his brother, green eyes never leaving Sam's face and Dean's just a little cautious in Case his little brother decides to slice and dice in stead of playing nice. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

It's that attempt at levity more than anything that tears at Sam and tears burn up his eyes. He doesn't resist the idea that maybe it's not him and pulls Dean into a hug. Bobby doesn't bother to hide his own emotions at seeing them together again; its right, how it _should_ be and Sam tugs on Dean just a little more before he pushes him back.

Ruby wants to gag. Their sappy bromance, chick-flik moment… and _fucking Dean!_ He's back and now there's only one option left for Ruby.

"So are you two like... together?"

Sam forgot Ruby was even there and she's proud to see he doesn't even falter which says a lot about the time and energy she's expended on him. it hasn't been a complete waste of her time.

"What? No. No. He's my brother."

Ruby almost smiles with pride at this bold faced lie. Almost….

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

Ruby grabs her clothes and heads out. The less time she's in the same room with Dean the better and Sam? Well…

** spn **

**_Davis_ ** **_Ranch…_ **

Private Investigator Hicks called with an update. Dani sits at the counter staring at the phone wondering what the hell Kris was doing in New York when she was supposed to have been at the derby. She's trying to find the words to tell her brother Kris lied to him, she lied to them both and right now Dani doesn't care what the pull of family feels like when its _Junior_ in pain because of it. Because of Kris.

"Who was that?" Ken Davis Sr ignores the slight twitch of his daughters' shoulders and waits. He thinks of all the years his little girl has spent trying to win his approval and surpassing any expectations he could ever have had for her. Even now, Dani is still taking care of them all.

"It was the PI." Dani replies with a glance over her shoulder. Ken moves into the kitchen, takes two glasses and pours them each some juice. It's been a while since he's touched anything harder than coffee. Dani smoothes both hands through her now long hair, the dark strands falling back into place as soon as she's through.

Dani knows she has to tell them no matter how much she wishes none of it was happening at all. She cups the glass between her hands and starts with where Kris was last seen and what the PI was able to find out. She's smart enough to figure out Jace had to have called Kris, bugged her about their Father until she gave in. It had to have been important because Kris had vowed not to have any contact with either of them, they had no claim on her … not anymore but now Dani thinks it wasn't as easy.

"He's was waiting for her Father to show up. Maybe find out where Kris went after she left him… he'll call when there's more." Dani can't help feeling anxious just sitting there and waiting. It's not her thing; she doesn't just wait around on people because Dani _does_.

Ken thinks about telling her not to worry, that everything will be fine and so will Kris wherever she is but … no, he can't do that to Dani. It's been months and though ken is certain Kris can handle herself there are some things even the most street smart kid can't evade.

He settles for a light hug but when he draws back Dani holds on just a little tighter for a second and it's almost as if he has his little girl once again. He can picture her at 6years old, her huge smile and that infectious laughter, yelling Daddy! at the tops of her lungs … _'My little girl.'_

Dani stands up, one hand wiping at her eyes while she offers her Father a smile that feels so forced she's afraid her face will break but she has to be strong no matter what comes. She is a Davis after all.

** spn **

**_Illinois_ ** **_…_ **

Ruby watches Sam get out of the Impala. He's on the phone and she'd bet its Dean on the other end. Sam finally sees her and he's quick to end the call as he approaches her. She's got a bone to pick with him-

"- Ruby."  
"So, is it true?" that's all she wants to know, that's all that matters right now but if it is …  
"Is what true?" Sam stops, features drawing into a confused frown and then he notices Ruby is pissed –quiet pissed but definitely pissed off.  
"Did an angel rescue Dean?"

"You heard." Sam had hoped the word wouldn't get around so fast. Having a bunch of Hunters on their ass again … he doesn't need a repeat of Gordon, not with Dean.

"Who hasn't?" Ruby snaps and she wants to smack him for being such an idiot as to think no one would find out.  
"We're not 100% sure, but I think so."

"Okay. Bye, Sam." Ruby starts walking away, she's not dealing with fucking angels! Angels were never part of the deal and what the fuck-! Ruby isn't a quitter; she doesn't just walk away from a job especially _this_ _job_ because having the BoyKing for her own … she really wants to kill something.

Sam grabs her arm and turns her back to face him. He doesn't get what happened that now all of a sudden Ruby is just leaving him and he doesn't even let the wording register because he is so not going there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?"  
"Sam, they're angels." And she gives him a look that says he surely is a moron if he doesn't get it. "I'm a demon. They're not gonna care If I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later." And Ruby is not waiting around for either.  
"What do you know about them?"

Its like he didn't hear anything about smiting and Ruby's just a little proud though the fucker could show some God damn concern since its her the angels would be smiting. But…  
"Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam." A little warning, plant the seed and let it grow all on its own though Ruby knows damn well those angels will help it along just by being themselves.  
"I'm not scared of angels."

Ruby has this moment of smug satisfaction seeing the BoyKing stand tall and defiant against the Heavenly Host. It's alright when there aren't any angels around and she'd dearly love to see him say this again to their faces. Yeah, maybe there's still a way to salvage the plan, just maybe….  
Ruby walks away.

It's a few days before they meet up again and Ruby was just a little surprised he didn't call to cancel but then maybe Dean doesn't have that strong a grip on his little brother before his sojourn in hell… She pulls up to where Sam is waiting and once he's in she drives.

"Ready?"  
"Definitely." Sam replies. It's not far to where the meatsuit is waiting. A man is tied to a chair in the center of a Devil'sTrap, still where she left him a few hours ago. Sam moves in front of him to start interrogating while Ruby stands nearby. She's got a front row seat to the match and though this is just another warm up, they all lead up to the big match. Lilith.

"Where's Lilith?"

"Kiss my ass." His eyes go black. Defiant shit but Sam smiles at the comment.  
"I'd watch myself if I were you." Sam warns. He feels powerful, strong, invincible even and it's not like he hasn't done this a dozen times over in the last few months … but now, Dean is back.

"Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero." Black eyes slide over to Ruby and there's that damn smirk on her rosy lips. Same fucking smirk as when she caught him-

"Shut your mouth." The words remind Sam of John and what he would say about this, about Ruby and what Sam has been doing. He knows damn well what Dean would say and Sam can't push away his guilt as easily anymore.  
"Tell me about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark."

Ruby looks over at Sam and tries to gauge his reaction to the taunt. She's wondered too, what Sam thinks of – if maybe he's picturing that blond piece of ass he was fucking in college, back when he thought normal was still possible. Ruby doesn't want Sam thinking of anyone else but _her._

"Huh? Tell me, hero."

Ruby can see it, that darkness she's been working so hard to nurture and Sam can't control his anger. He pulls the demon out of the man, black smoke billowing out of his mouth and pooling on the floor where it burns through. Sam breathes, steadying and deep just trying to get himself under control. Ruby looks down on the floor where the demon has left its ashy mark and a little smile plays on her lips. She looks over at Sam, and they exchange a look. She is so fucking proud of him right now and he can see it.

What neither of them notices it the man standing outside the window. The green eyes burning with anger but more than anything there's a total feeling of disillusion and disappointment.

_'What the hell …'_

Where did that promise go? Did it even mean anything to Sam?

** spn **

**_New York_ ** **_…_ **

Bennett Hicks is a young 43years old, already 'retired' so to speak as long as no one went around asking at his old precinct. Still, he's good at his job; _damn_ good and no one can doubt it. He's worked the cheating spouse case a million times over and while at first he'd thought the Davis file would be the same its really not. For one, Kris Furillo certainly doesn't fit the socialite profile. The background info was an interesting read starting from age 12 to just before she married Junior Davis though horse stealing … well. She's a jockey. The initial interview with her family, the Davises and the Ritter's and Mr. Betart, describe a completely different woman than the one on paper. It's certainly not what Bennett was expecting but seeing Mr. Furillo and having spoken to the man … well, the 12 year old girl in his file certainly got a rough start to life. So it's only normal to question why Kris would ever come back to a life she left behind and not once had looked back to. Bennett didn't think Mr. Furillo was completely truthful not even with the added incentive of cash he laid on the table to get just that extra bit of information.

Had Kris given him money as well?

Bennett thinks it's a 50/50 chance she probably did though there wasn't any transaction done in New York, at least nothing that showed up on her cards so he's sitting in his car leafing through the well worn file once again just thinking, because maybe there's something he's missing…

_'Like my client? Yeah, I'm missing one Kris Furillo.'_

Even his humor is lacking though he was never good at the jokes; just couldn't tell the punch-line right.

Bennett looks up at the sound of sirens in the distance and they are only getting closer. He's thinking ambulance but then the flashing lights are attached to a police cruiser. A second comes around the next corner and he's watching them head down the block past him to the crack in the wall someone labeled an alley. Only this one serves as a street to the buildings on either side of it.

It's the 'Ah-ha' moment Bennett was missing. Now there's someplace he needs to be and a lead to work before he calls the Davises and this time he's hoping to have something other than nothing as has been usual.

** spn **

**_Illinois_** ** _, 425_** **_WATERMAN_** **_…_**

The man is unconscious as Sam checks him to make sure he still has a pulse. He smiles up at Ruby when he finds the man still alive.

"How'd it feel?"

Sam nods. "Good. No more headaches." He starts to untie the guy who sort of wakes up.

"None? That's good." Because it means the dose can go up a little more again and maybe she'll have to try getting him a bigger bad than the lower level demons she's been having him practice on. She watches Sam help the man out of his chair all the while assuring him its alright but the snag comes when they start for the door and who else just has to fuck up her night?

"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?" only Dean isn't about to stand in the door waiting for the innocent look on his little brothers face become his lying one.

Ruby stand behind Sam and watches Dean approach. She trying to figure out how this is going to benefit her in the end but the anger washing off the big brother just makes her giddy. There's definitely something worth playing with there and who knows, maybe a girl _can_ come between these two brothers. They're human after all…

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-."

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean looks at him hard, he doesn't miss the look Sam shoots at Ruby who looks completely calm and even smiles as she responds.

"It's good to see you again, Dean." What Ruby really enjoys is the incredulous expression on his face once he realizes its her. She smiles a little when he says her name and has to hold in the full blown grin just hurting her face to get out.

"Is that Ruby?" Dean looks to Sam and when he doesn't respond Dean turns to Ruby again. She gets that 'Uh-oh' feeling and the smile fades just a little. After moment, Dean grabs hold of her. He shoves her up against the wall hard, pulls out _her_ knife and fuck, _really?_ He's gonna stab at her with her own fucking knife?

"Don't!" Sam grabs Dean's hand and they struggle for the knife though Sam gets it out of Dean's hand. They get into a tug of war, Dean shoving Sam into the wall and then Ruby grabbing Dean and pushing him into the wall he had her against a few moments ago.

"Ruby! Stop it!" but she doesn't want to. Just a little more pressure and she could snap his neck; bye-bye Dean but then … there's the last four months of emo Sam and how tedious was it? Really, she's not going to put up with it twice.

So Ruby just stares into Dean's eyes, at the fury blazing from his green eyes and man is he looking way hot – she finally lets go and he rises up to his full height. He looks over at Sam and then back at Ruby.  
"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" because what else can he say when he really just wants to tear into Ruby same the fucking hellhounds did when they dragged him to the pit. Hell, Dean would pick up right where he was if he could have Ruby on his rack…

 _She_ doesn't respond but there's no doubt Ruby wants to attack him again. Sam can't have that.  
"Ruby."  
She stares at Dean because now that he knows who she is there's definitely a huge fucking wrench in her plans for the BoyKing.

"Ruby, he's hurt." He nods to the man who was possessed. "Go."  
She gives Dean one more look and then turns and walks over to the man, and as Dean watches, she puts the mans arm over her shoulder and heads out.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean moves to head after her, hands still itching to wrap around her scrawny neck-  
"The ER... unless you want to go another round first." Ruby would love to get Dean alone but the fact is she'd have to deal with Sam and lying to him is actually starting to take some effort on her part.  
Dean has to bite back the retort on the tip of his tongue and lets her leave.

** spn **


	5. Girls Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a step back and find a way out of here. Can't you see the answer is loud and clear.

**_St. John's Hospital_ ** **_, New York_ ** **_…_ **

Hicks gets a lead from the hospital when it took him two days to start asking around. It was all those Jane Doe files … he hates those, most of 'em were never found- at least not alive and that's why he hates it. The bad news is never easy to break and right now, Bennett is breathing easier knowing he won't have to tell the Davises their Kris is dead.

Because she's not.

Bennett hicks found her; Doe, Jane 45-098-R3

Kris Furillo Davis walked out of St. John's Hospital on her own two feet- "She wanted some fries?"

Really?

Both the nurse and the doctor nod. They recall their shock at finding the young woman sitting up and nothing wrong with her when she had been dead just seconds before.

"I had just called time of death." He looks a tad ashamed. "Without family or knowing her identity … I'm sorry, we just couldn't keep her like that, without any change or improvement …"

Hospital policy sucks big ones.

Still, they had taken care of Kris and something had to have been done right if she woke up and walked out. And Bennett does the same with a copy of the medical file to add to the police report back in his car. Sometimes faking the brass isn't such a big deal- so long as no one went around asking too many questions and if he didn't get caught … well, even better.

He drives through the sleepy little town and wonders where she's gone to, the _why_ because from what her family has said there wasn't anything Kris needed to run away from … unless, of course she was running _to_ something (some _one_ ?) but then why stop in on her old life?

Her police report paints a clear picture of why Kris never went home; a mugging and she likely tried to hide her ring- the only thing of value she would carry on herself that wasn't in her purse. It was gone too, all of it so the police had nothing to identify her with or call next of kin. That no-good scum with the title of Father had been just a few yards away… holed up in his apartment on the 6th floor of the building just around the corner. Lot of good that had done Kris.

Bennett heads out of town on a two hour drive back to his hotel with nothing else to follow. There aren't anymore leads now that Kris is up and gone and the annoyance is that he missed her by five months…

Five months and Kris has been missing six so where the hell has she been and what has she done?

Maybe she's more her Father's daughter than anyone wants to admit …

** spn **

**_BAR_** **_…_**

She's been watching them. Always out of sight and far enough away they haven't spotted her but then she's had over a year of practice staying out of their sight and wouldn't old John Winchester have something to say to his boys about _that_?

Ruby feels it again, that annoyance pricking inside her head because it is, that Kris chick vacated-sort of- and waking up is getting real fucking inconvenient. She rolls her shoulders and stamps down those weakening whispers coma girl has taken up with and moves towards the table the brothers are using to hustle cash.

Dean's already seen her and by the suddenly sober expression on his face Ruby can tell its not going to be a fun conversation but she needs to make nice. She needs Dean to back off enough she can start in on Sam again because he's been giving her the run around. Sure he calls, when he's out of juice and wants some more and Ruby is sick of playing supplier without getting anything in return. That quick fuck in the back seat of her car the last time is not even worth mentioning.

No.

Its time to get back on track.

Dean really hates letting the cash walk away and the demon walking around wearing the coma girl is gonna get a tongue lashing for it.

"Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." He has a long list of krap Ruby's screwed him over and he aint about to forget any of it.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Well, for a little while anyway.

"What is it?" Sam is striving for impartial and he gets a little of how Dean must've felt when it was John and Sam 'fighting' because its Sam trying to play mediator between Dean and Ruby and whose fault is this anyway?

Ruby doesn't like this. _This_ is not her BoyKing, not the Sam she was nurturing and she can see the last few weeks with Dean have chipped away at her hard work and dedication- _'Fucking Dean.'_

"I'm hearing a few whispers."  
"Ooh, great, demon whisperers - that's reliable." He wants Sam to send her away- prove once and for all he isn't as far gone as Dean's been thinking because he remembers the hotel room door opening and the fact Ruby had been so cozy with his little brother…he really doesn't want to think Sammy would sink that low.

Dean winces cus he doesn't even want to _picture_ it! Gah…  
Ruby ignores him. "Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the easter-egg hunt."  
What she isn't telling them is how everyone in the girls life has died. That it's just the girl … an important one both sides are gonna want and if it weren't for Dean fucking with her plans then Ruby wouldn't even be getting in the middle of this krap. But then, she's hoping a little _reunion_ will bring Dean around to her way of seeing things.  
"Why? Who is she?"  
"No idea." Ruby shrugs. Its damn great acting and she wants to smirk but the annoyance of _having_ to go through this charade kills the urge. "But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."  
Sam believes her and why not when she's spent the last four months giving him exactly what he's been asking of her, when ever he asks for it and sometimes even when he doesn't and Ruby just _wants_ it.

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam is uncomfortable- he already knows Dean will say no just because its Ruby bringing them the lead but its not like they're even doing anything.  
"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Dean bypases the No and his look tells Sam he better just go with it.  
"What case?" Ruby knows its bull krap. She's been _watching_ them and the fact Sam has just been riding shot gun with this fucktard playing _Thelma_ is not productive in any way.  
"Uh, we've got leads, big leads."  
"Sounds dangerous." Ruby's sarcasm is heavy and there's a thread of annoyance as well. She's not hiding that.  
"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." He's not falling for it. He isn't about to let her snare him same as she hooked Sam with whatever krap story she spit out.  
Ruby takes her cue. Its time to go and let them hash it out but if she knows Sam as well as she thinks then they boys will at least check out her story. Hell, even Dean will be curious enough to dig around even if he hides it from Sam.

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."  
Sam gives Dean a look, same one that says _Dude, come on_ but Dean is being stubborn.

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?"

Ruby has the smirk playing at the corners of her lips hearing Sam. So maybe all that time spent working him hasn't been a complete waste if she can still manage to grab his interest.

** spn **

**_Davis_ ** **_Ranch…_ **

The picture doesn't do her justice. It's flat and impersonal and Kris has never been that pale. Junior knows this because Kris has been with him the last 6years. She's suffered colds, flu, two pregnancies and not once did she ever look like this … this …

"Where could she be?" Dani's tone is soft, as if hoping Junior's hearing will have failed him. Her eyes flick towards her brother blankly staring at the picture Hicks just handed over. There are a few more, from the police file and at the hospital though not one has Kris with her eyes open. Dani hopes no one voices her thought of how Kris looks more like a corpse –

"After she left St. John's there wasn't anything to follow." Hicks hates telling them the truth and that is this; Kris Furillo is gone. No, she isn't dead as far as he's been able to find out but neither does he have a way to find her. She hasn't used her name and if she doesn't want to be found she'll change it, change her entire identity and go to ground. She'll live off the grid, pay in cash and it's not like there aren't ways to get money or make it and Kris has the know-how on where to start.

"So," Ken leans forward in his seat. His son is absorbed in the picture, ignoring everything going on around him and it has to stop. "Where do we go from here? What else can be done to find my daughter-in-law?"

Junior knows his Father's answer to everything is throw money at it. Only this time, as anytime with Kris, money won't make it better; money isn't going to bring back his Kris.

"I'll be honest." Bennett Hicks could easily ride the wave a few more weeks, maybe stretch it a month or three, collect cash and sit on his ass, or work other cases with an occasional call to the Davises to appease their need to be kept 'in the loop'. "There's not much else I can do. However, _you_ can report her missing. Distribute her picture… I know it's not what you want to hear. That you'd rather have her back with your family… Mr. Davis, Kris walked out of the hospital. According to the doctor and as you can see in the file, she was in good health."

They can all hear what Bennett doesn't say.

That Kris hasn't called them. She's made no contact in the last five months …

** spn **

**_Hotel_** **_…_**

_"Ruby came back for me. … Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. …If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."_

She's not above listening in and who the fuck said you never hear anything nice about yourself by eavesdropping?

 _'Morons.'_  
Ruby knocks on their hotel door. "Housekeeping." She's got a schedule to keep and the boys need a nudge but she's got that end covered too. Its not so hard to get a few lower level punks to run after the Winchesters without putting much effort into being obvious.  
 _"Not now!"_  
Ruby holds in the snort though she lets the eyes roll. "Sir, I've got clean towels." And when Dean opens the door she barges in with her arm load of kraptastic towels just to keep up appearances.  
"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" Dean says to her back and she loves that they aren't picking up on the fact it's _her_. God she could kill Dean so easily and he'd never even see it coming.  
"I'm at this address."  
"I'm sorry. What?" Sam is really disappointing. Ruby would pout but she can't waste too much time gabbing with the boys and she's gonna have to get on Sam's ass later about his flagging abilities. How many times did she jump meatsuits with him around that this time he can't even-  
"Go now." She has to shoo them in the right direction cus they're both just standing there gawking at her and she isn't even hot. "Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."  
"Ruby?"

And they _still_ aren't moving! Jeez…  
"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me." Because she really doesn't want to hear him bitch about her taking over some poor woman off the street who has a family and yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah! Its not like he can kick her out of the car this time around and no way is keeping the hefty maid when she has a nice piece already broke in-  
"What about-."  
"- coma girl?" Ruby's got an inside smile for that. "Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!" she walks out of the room and so what if she lied about the rotting part. She's not lying about hurrying though because if the stirrings coma-bitch has been making the past week are any indication the original resident wants her suit back there's gonna be trouble in fucking paradise.

** spn **

It takes them a good while to make the cabin but Ruby's managed to avert any crisis and coma-bitch is back under where she belongs though she got a little loud and _that_ Ruby will not abide.

"Glad you could make it." And the sarcasm is just a by-product of the headache she has to put up with.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sam nods in bare acknowledgement of the trouble Ruby's gone to because he turns to Anna right away. He's got these big hazel eyes on full puppy soulness Ruby just wants to claw them out of his God damn head!  
"Anna, are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

Ruby _almost_ huffs because finally, _somebody_ is giving her some credit where it's due! And they don't even know how hard she's been working both sides.  
"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean hedges but approaches and Ruby's not dumb. Her arms are crossed but she's got a knife in easy reach of both hands right where they are so if he's gonna try something… "I guess I... You know."  
"What?"  
"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And just I want to you know…" the words aren't getting any easier to spit out and Dean's staring down at Ruby who finally gets where he's going and rolls her eyes.  
"Don't strain yourself."  
Dean almost expels a _Thank God!_ but manages to control that urge. His tone is rough once again, dislike for her in every look now that he doesn't have to voice a real Thank You for keeping Sam from going off the rails though that's exactly what Ruby has planned.

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Dean gets a nod and that's; "Good. 'cause that was awkward."

"Where's the knife?" she wants her damn knife! And neither dumb ass has been brandishing it in the last few hours which might just be a record…  
"Uh...about that…"  
"You're kidding." Ruby demands and straightens up though the lack of height on _this_ body almost brings a snarl to her lips. She liked the blond corpse- _'Fucking Lilith.'_  
"Hey, don't look at me." And Dean turns towards his brother.  
"Thanks a lot." Sam knows how particular Ruby is about her knife and having lost it … its their ace and they don't have it anymore.  
"Great." Ruby throws both hands up and glares at the pair. "Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."

** spn **

**_Sioux Falls_ ** **_, South Dakota_ ** **_…_ **

Ruby has babysitter duties.

She's as close to the damn salt coated iron room as she cares to be and still feels it- that itch all along her skin and the car ride had been no fun. Backseat with the chick both sides were coming after and yeah, a fallen angel. Sometimes Ruby wonders if it was such a smart idea to volunteer for the job of breaking the last seal. Correction; of corrupting and misleading the BoyKing to break the last seal on Lucifer's cage.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others."

Ha! Ruby almost says so out loud. Instead; "I don't find that very reassuring."

"Neither do I." but then Pamela wouldn't seeing as how she _can't._ You know, _see_. And Ruby certainly doesn't have to lift a finger let alone say a word against the angels when they're doing a bang up job of making themselves into the bad guys. Castiel made his presence known right from the start with the dreaming threats of tossing Dean back to the pit and burning out Pamela's eyes. Hell, Ruby likes where the conversation is going now because Anna is only confirming Heaven and its garrisons of angels are not the saviors all the 'mudmonkeys' are thinking they are.

When was the last time Sam actually prayed?

Ruby hated when he would, even though it was only once or twice-

"I ripped out my grace."

Ruby perks up hearing that because she knows what finding a grace could do for her not that there wouldn't be a shit load of demons on her ass wanting to take it from her but hey. And they're all standing about talking like this isn't a cluster fuck of Heavenly proportions. She wants them on track and how it all plays out _has_ to benefit Ruby one way or another.

And no one is going to make sure it does if Ruby doesn't move her ass. "I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are."

Anna nods. "Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead. "

"And hell just wants her." Ruby points out but then, they should all know that. "A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you."  
"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"What?" Sam blinks, hazel eyes a little confused but Ruby's sort of liking this chick… you know, _sort of_.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" because somehow Dean was under the impression if an angel fell … well, that was sort of it, wasn't it? After all, Nicolas Cage fell for Meg Ryan. He gets the short end of the stick when she dies but not once in the movie they ever mention being re-angelfied … What. _City of Angels._ 'Nough said.

"If I can find it."

Now this, yeah, Ruby likes where this is going and if _she_ can get to the grace before any of them… well, why not?

It's later that night with Sam surrounded by books and old magazines at Bobby's desk that he finally finds a lead.

"Here. In March '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio."

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." Ruby notes and for just a second it feels like it did when it was just the two of them. Ruby's sort of surprised Dean hasn't spent the entire time hovering around them.

Sam almost smiles but then he remembers where they are and what he's been doing with Ruby the last few months, how Dean looks at him and that's without even knowing about the demon blood …  
"Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time - another meteor over Kentucky "

Ruby takes the hint- a little disappointed and yeah, not that she'd admit to anyone but … _hurt_ … that Sam would dismiss her and their time together just because he's 'home'. She's a demon but she feels just like everyone else.

"And that's her grace?"

Sam shrugs. "Might be."

Ruby sighs but then this is better than nothing and that's all they has a few hours ago. "Alright. That just narrows it down to an entire state." Her tone says its not good enough and Sam reacts.  
"Look, it's a start."

Ruby waits a beat then; "Sam... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam turns to her. Its easy to forget she's a demon after all this time, not that he pretends not to know what she is or fake himself into some blindness to it but their time together … yes, he was grieving for Dean, he was bi-polar according to her and maybe she was right. Hell, he admitted as much to Dean in an effort to get things right between them again but so far it wasn't enough and maybe it never would be, so falling into complacency with Ruby was just easier. It would be easy…to go off with Ruby and hunt down Lilith like he still wants to do because Dean still went to hell. Because Sam still had to watch his brother torn to shreds. Because Sam still had to bury his brother and go on living with the knowledge that Dean was dead because of him…

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut." Not likely but she can she would so long as it gets him talking to her again. When he's talking that means he's willing to listen to her and right now Ruby needs that with Sam.

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through."  
"Not this time." Ruby shakes her head. Dark hair framing her face and Sam has that urge to smooth the dark strands behind her ear…

"You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam focuses on the task at hand. He can daydream later- or not. "Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out."

"Forget the angels." Ruby waves a hand in dismissal. "It's Alastair I'm scared of."  
"Alastair?"  
Oh… _baby_! And that's all Ruby needs to know that Dean hasn't said a friggin thing to Sam about Hell and what he was doing there.  
"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor."

"And?" Sam still doesn't get it and Ruby just gloats feeling all warm on the inside. She's gonna have to be careful on what she says about Dean's 'mentor' from Hell.

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit..." she wants to pat herself on the back for leading him by the nose and this is exactly the 'talk' they need to be having though being in the same house with Dean… yeah, Ruby just takes what she can get. For now. "If you weren't so out of shape."  
"Ruby..." Sam is way uncomfortable. His brother could walk in and hear something Sam would rather he didn't-  
"No, your abilities -." Ruby frowns because this is no joke. "- you're getting flabby."  
"Yeah, so how do I tone up?" Sam lowers his voice, he's tense but he knows she's telling him the truth. Sam felt it; trying to pull Alistair…it shouldn't have been hard. He's taken out dozens of demons…

"You know how. You know what you got to do."

She's right. He does know but he promised Dean and he's already broken that promise but still. Sam shakes his head. "No, I'm not doing that anymore."

"Sam..."  
"I said no."

Ruby pouts just a tiny bit and there's just a faint glance she recognizes but then Sam puts it away but she knows what he was thinking and the pout definitely affected him. It's been weeks … quite a while considering they would fuck like bunnies when she wasn't off scoring his next demon or faking a lead for him to find.  
"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead." Not that Ruby's sticking around for that. Plan or no plan.

** spn **

**_RainTree Ranch…_ **

Dani pulls up to the house and finds Jean coming out to the front porch. She waves and gets out of the car moving to the back where Max is already pushing on the buckle of his car seat.

"Gamma Jeen!" Max exclaims loudly just as Dani leans into the backseat.

"Yes, yes, Max!" Dani lightly brushes his hands out of her way and finally gets the buckle undone. "There, you are free. Run you little monster." Dani sets him on the ground with a swat to his bottom and watches him run off. His infectious laughter has them both smiling but there's still Delilah to get out of the car. By the time Dani has the baby in arms, Jean is sitting with Max on the porch listening to him chatter on about the horses in the stable he _isn't_ allowed near.

"You know …" Jean taps his nose and gets a giggle for her efforts. "Horses are big and with you being so small well, they'd be scared having you around. You wouldn't want that."

"But I's not gawna hurts 'em, Gamma Jeen." Max' dark eyes go wide and the innocent expression is so endearing Jean hugs him laughing at his words.

"No, no you sure wouldn't but all the same you listen and keep your distance." Jean looks up as Dani sits in the wide chair with Delilah gurgling, her little hands grasping at the light blanket. It's been two weeks and still no word on Kris or a call from her. They never say anything in front of the kids-well, Max.

"How's Junior?" Jean's smile turns sad and Dani sighs yet again. She finds herself doing that a lot and though Noah hasn't mentioned it he has to have noticed it as well.

"As well … moping." Dani admits. Anyone can see it and Junior makes no excuses. He doesn't care and though he tries to smile for Max its not enough to pretend everything is fine when ever he's asked when Mom is coming home from the races. "I'd kick his but into gear but … I just can't."

Jean nods. As tough as Dani Davis can be … "Give him time. Come on." She smiles down at Max in her arms and sets him on his feet. "I've got fresh cookies and can use some help eating them."

"C'Kies!" Max hurries to the front door and pushes while Dani just smiles and follows them inside. Today is going to be 'normal'. It's just like any other visit to RainTree with Max running around Jean's house or off with Pablo riding on Wildfire… Dani feels tears sting her eyes and blinks them away. She's gonna have some words with Kris when she comes home because _this_ is _not_ ok…

_'Please be alright, Kris.'_

** spn **

**_Woodsdale_ ** **_, Ohio_ ** **_…_ **

Ruby hates having missed out on the prize at the end of their little road trip and it shows the more Dean keeps talking about heading back to hole up in that dungeon of Bobby's.

"What, forever?"  
"I'm just thinking out loud!"

She'd hate to see what _not_ thinking is like; "Oh, you call that thinking?"  
Sam has enough; "Hey! hey, hey, hey. Stop it." Everyone (Ruby and Dean) is behaving like a kid pissing a fit.

Ruby doesn't see any of them getting the reality of what's happened. Of course, she was planning on screwing them over anyway but now… Saving _their_ asses only helps out Ruby. "Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once." She wouldn't have to fight either side if Dean had just stayed dead but the angels had to pull him out and drop him like a fucking wrench in her plans and lap. She's saddled with the fool and each time she tries to maneuver him out of her way-

"Um...guys? The angels are talking again." Anna's head tilts slightly, listening… "It's weird... Like a recording... A loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or'..."

Dean doesn't know Anna well but the expression on her face isn't good and _that_ he couldn't miss. "Or what?"

Anna really doesn't want to tell him. she's afraid for herself and what he may do- do what they're asking of him-Anna knows what disobeying means and she's paying for her disobedience now. If there were anything to regret it would be not getting to grow old, of having to remember who she was- _what_ she had been… "or we hurl him back to damnation."

Ruby can see the wheels turning as Sam question the fallen angel they're so hard-up trying to protect. It's a waste of her time without no real gain without the grace but Sam has a plan.

Ruby hates the plan and says so because who the hell said it was ok to send out into the line of fire just so they could get little Anna her groove back? And that's _if_ the plan worked the way they were thinking it should because Ruby knows better than anyone that plans fall apart all on their own at anytime. She's living it right fucking now!

But she still burns up her hex bag-

"Hello, Ruby."

Ruby isn't joking about her fear of him. "Alastair." Picasso with a rasor is only just the tip of the iceberg and Dean knows it too but did he care what would happened to her? Ha!

"I have to say, I'm surprised to find you out in the open like this."

"Yeah? Desperate times."

"That they are. You looking for this?" he takes out her knife, turns it in the faint moonlight, tauntingly and she wants her fucking knife! "Your gawky human friend gave it to me." More like shoved it in the meatsuit and quite painful too.

"Keep it. I just came to talk." She's got no intention of letting him keep it but there's no way of taking it from him right now, not for Sam's plan to work and Ruby _needs_ it to work.

There are a lot of things Ruby's had to do to get to where she is, for what she's doing. A lot of things she stopped caring about a long time ago and deep down all that really matters anymore is _what_ she's getting in return, the bragging rights for what she's _going to accomplish._ Failure is not an option, it doesn't even register in her mind anymore as anything that can happen because Ruby is going to make sure it doesn't. Talking her way into and out of things is an art and she was good at it when she was still alive.

"Hmm. You know...I'd always heard that you were a devious, cowardly little slut. You don't disappoint."

Ruby doesn't like this, the knowing pain is all Alistair can give her but she keeps to the script, the part she has to play, for Sam, for what he's going to do for her in the end. She'll make sure of it. "So, what do you say?"

"It's interesting... Prudent." He smiles as the two demons appear and grab her from behind. "But, uh... Let me make you a...counteroffer."

It's a krappy room all set up for Alistair and though Ruby puts up a bit of a fight she has to let them win. She has to let them strap her down in that chair and flashes of memory from when she still had her soul hit her like bricks and take her breath.

Alistair doesn't speak to her at first. He likes to slice at her skin and watch blood slowly bead on her fair skin. He uses her knife and that makes the cuts burn a thousand times worse than they should. He whistles as he works, one more cut down her inner thigh and the fire burning past skin to muscle and tendon and bone. Ruby gnashes her teeth together, refusing to scream but coma girl is wide awake now and that's just a complication she wasn't planning on having to deal with.

_'Great timing.'_

_'Make it stop!'_

Ruby thinks it through-sort of- and figures a little bit of screaming wouldn't hurt and coma girl can vent some of her 'frustration and fear', Alistair loves fear and without much else Ruby shoves Kris to the front as another gash opens up on her breast.

Alistair pauses mid whistle to enjoy the muffled screams coming out of Ruby. Her struggles are frenzied now and he looks at the knife in his hand loving his new toy. The next few hours are going to be so much fun…

Kris begs, doesn't know what any of the words mean because all she can feel is the fire all over her body and the voice-that _other_ voice- in her head laughing. None of it makes any sense and she can't remember anything but she knows this isn't where she's supposed to be. It hurts too much and she cries. It doesn't make him stop, doesn't take his attention away from the bits of skin he's slicing up and then peeling off with his fingers to expose the red beneath…

"You know the problem with your generation?" Alistair pauses, knife raised. "Instant gratification. It's all now, now, now. No patience, no craftsmanship." He goes back to cutting and the knife sinks deeper all Kris can do is gurgle. She's not struggling so hard anymore and somehow the burning seems to have faded though maybe it's due to the black fog creeping in.

"But I do have to say... This knife of yours... It's an exquisite piece. You must tell me where you found it." Alistair slides his gaze to her face and Ruby blinks, half of what he's said she didn't hear but thankfully coma girl is out and apparently she did a real good job of giving Alistair what he needed because he's smiling. "You know... I haven't been up here since Poland '43. Truth is, I loathe it. It's chilly. No stink of blood or sizzle of flesh or the wet flap of flayed skin. I don't know how you stand it. So, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can finish up with this ghastly angel business and return home to my studies." He shrugs. "But no rush. Let's take our time... Relish the moment." He reaches to her face, fingers dripping blood and little bits she'd rather not are from where or what on her body. "Now, I'm going to remove this, but don't you go smoking out of that meat. You won't get very far."

Ruby gasps out a pained breath and there's still tears running down the side of her face but her throat is raw from all the screaming Kris was doing.

"Now you tell me where that angel is."

"No."  
"No?"

Ruby has him now but there's no smirk or satisfaction at all. Everything hurts a little too much for that and fucking Sam is going to _owe_ her! "No. I tell you, you kill me. But I'll show you."

And she certainly does. She takes him and his to the barn the Winchesters thought was great place to hide what with _angels_ and _demons_ hunting them down…

_'Idiots.'_

After all the fights and the light show Ruby got at least a little concern from Sam and completely ignored by Dean, at least verbally. They were riding their victory high.

**spn**


	6. Want and Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sliding down my back a blade , Spread her open to betray , Lying in the bed you've made

**_Davis_ ** **_Ranch…_ **

Junior watches as Max runs his toy truck around Delilah. He thinks of Kris and what she's missing … where ever she is that seems to be more important –

Its not fair. Because maybe Kris wasn't 'ok'. Hell, she'd been in a coma and then declared dead and to just up and walk out of the hospital…? He'd Sue the God damn hospital if it would get him Kris back but it won't and Junior just can't find the energy to start that kind of fight.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Max quickly yet clumsily scurries over to Junior on hands and knees, the toy truck left behind where Delilah makes a grab for it.

"Slow down, cowboy." Junior finds a smile somewhere and then Max climbs on his lap.

"Story." He orders, the big brown eyes turned up to his. "Tells about Momma and Wildfire. For Lilah's." Max points out and Junior sort of snorts because he can see his little girl is more interested in chewing the paint from Max' toy.

"A story…" he thinks and it's so easy to remember the first day he saw Kris and how both Matt and he made a bet. Who would have thought Kris would marry him years later? "Your Mom saved Wildfire…"

** spn **

**_Iowa_ ** **_…_ **

Its Magictown USA and the fruitless conversation with Sam has left Ruby with an almighty fucking headache now that coma-bitch is up and screaming constantly about her current predicament.

"I wonder if there isn't one hack in this frickin place that can shut you up." Ruby growls at the mirror. Her reflection would scare anyone, the fact that _Kris_ is actually staring back from it but then, no one aside from Ruby can see Kris.

 _"Please, just please!"_ Kris slaps her hands on the mirror, pushing on it while tears stream down her face and Ruby laughs.

"This isn't _Alice in Wonderland_. You're not getting out through the glass. So be a good little soul and _shut the fuck up!_ " Ruby snarls with a fist to the mirror. "Let's make this perfectly clear; shut up. Or I go, smile and pretend to be you then when all of them are sleeping I take your squalling little leech and drown her in the sink."

_"No! no, no, please no!"_

"And that brat? He likes horses right… what if he gets trampled? Oh, tisk, tisk. And that hubby of yours… I'll do things with him you've barely even -."

 _"Stop! Stop!"_ Kris shouts. _"You're disgusting. Both of you, how- how can he-."_

Ruby laughs, she likes the stammering breathless soul completely incapable of accepting what's been done. That its her body, even if she has no control of it, that feels everything they do together, Ruby and Sam.

"Explain that to your Junior." Ruby laughs. She flops back onto the bed and for once it's blessedly quiet in her head and all she had to do was exert just a tiny bit of threatening violence to get it. She frowns and maybe Ruby's just getting soft because normally the soul gets squeezed so tight it _can't_ make a peep. Yet with Kris…

But its Sam that worries Ruby. Because he's denying what he knows has to be done and it's like he doesn't care that the whole world is milliseconds from being engulfed in hellfire. He didn't even seem overly concerned to find out there were 34 seals already broken, that the angels are loosing… She needs him to stop dicking around, for Sam to want to go after Lilith again and believing that only _he_ can kill her. Because it has to be Sam to break the last seal.

Ruby knows Sam likes that feeling he gets from drinking her blood. He can deny it 'till he's blue in the face but it's the truth and maybe it scares him a little, that feeling, because its changing him and Sam has to know it is, has to feel it happening.

It really is as simple as she told him just before walking out of his hotel room. When Lucifer rises the Apocalypse will begin. Oceans of people will die and demons will have free reign on the earth…

But she needs Sam to break the last seal. So Ruby's going to wait around a few days because Sammy is definitely going to come find her before they leave town. She'll make sure of it.

** spn **

**_New York_** **_…_**

Junior looks up at the brick face building where Kris' Dad lives. The faded bricks have been painted over but there's fresh tags all over the front and side. He wonders what Kris was thinking of coming here, why didn't she tell him? It's not like Junior would've denied her a chance to visit with her old man. Hell, Junior would've gone with her … but then, maybe that's why Kris didn't say anything to him.

The inside is no better, probably worse since he can smell piss and rotting food- the elevator doesn't work. Junior heads up the six flights of stairs to the door with a crooked _'H'_ about to fall off and knocks. He can hear the faint sound of a TV inside but nothing else and almost knocks again when the floor creaks.

"Mr. Furillo…" Junior doesn't know what else to say pr what to expect when the door finally opens and Kris' Dad is standing right there.

** spn **

**_Cheyenne_ ** **_, Wyoming_ ** **_…_ **

Ruby walks in and complains about the smell.

"Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again." This is no lie but he's called her and its been weeks since he jumped in her car all gung ho, rarin to get after Lilith.

Now Sam needs her to find Dean and Ruby would rather leave him to the angels and have Sam all to herself, like it had been.

"They have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"  
"He can't do it."  
Ruby has been waiting to hear just that. Now that Sam has said it and she can see he believes it, not that Dean hasn't been giving off that whipped dog vibe …

"I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again."

"No. I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough."

Right…. Dean isn't but…

"And you are?" the fact Sam hesitates to give her the answer she's been waiting to hear for months now isn't such a bad sign considering Sam is back on track and pushing forward.

Ruby doesn't say anything else. She sets up her tools and starts to chant while holding the lit candle to the corner of the map. Sam watches the fire spread around the edges. He's tense and Ruby has to assure them the fire is their friend as the paper curls up and turns black.

"The only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean?' part."  
The flames vanish and the map is charred beyond anyone's ability to read though a small circle in the middle is untouched.  
"There. Your brother's there." Ruby hands over the little bit and dusts her hands. "It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?" she almost laughs because Sam is edging near her and she knows what he wants.  
Sam sets the map piece aside, head ducked but he needs to. "Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it."  
"You don't seem too happy about it." Ruby pouts and he finally looks at her.  
"You think I wanna do this? This is the last thing I—." he sits on the bed sort of defeated because he's breaking his promise to Dean but its _for_ Dean anyway…"But I need to be strong enough."  
Sam leans back enough to give Ruby room to straddle his lap. The warmth from her body is tempting and his hands rest on her thighs, fingers lightly stroking.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sammy. You can have it." Ruby whispers. She leans into him, her lips easily finding his and there's not even a pretense of him not wanting the kiss. But what he really wants… Ruby pulls a knife from the ankle sheath and cuts her arm and drawing blood. Sam only briefly hesitates before latching onto her arm and drinking while Ruby strokes his hair. "Its okay, Sam. It's okay."

She smirks.

Because this is working out much better than she had anticipated and everything really is going to be okay.

For Ruby, at least.

**spn**


	7. Is It the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid when your fight is through. I just need you to know that I'm here with you.

**_Backus_ ** **_, Pennsylvania_ ** **_…_ **

It's a swanky room she waltzes into ignoring the way Sam seems to follow her with hungry eyes and tries to hide how his hands shake.

Sam has been sitting in the corner, shaking, waiting for Ruby and worrying Dean will find him first

"Honeymoon suite, really? I'm flattered." Ruby teases.  
It doesn't seem to register as Sam demands to know if it was her that got him out of the cage his brother had put him in.

"How could I, Sam? The whole thing's engineered to bite me in the ass." To bite, to hurt, to _impede_ –sorta like Dean- and while, yes, maybe, Ruby could have figured a way to screw with the cage it was only a waste of time and energy on her part because really, who was gonna let her in to the house in the first place?

"Then how did I get out of there?" because he sure as hell didn't swing it.  
"I don't know. I don't wanna know. You're out. That's all that matters. I'm glad you're here." Ruby keeps a slow pace around the room with Sam following her, sort of like a stalking animal and Ruby feels just a little giddy wondering when he's actually going to pounce on her.

"Yeah? Where have you been?" his tone is just a little rough, angry even but then he's been stewing in his juices thanks to Dean and Bobby.

"I got here as quick as I could." Or maybe as quick as a detour or two would allow… but he doesn't need to know and Ruby won't say.  
"I mean the past three weeks. I've been calling."

And Ruby has been making him wait it out. Payback is a bitch and she sure as hell is just that.  
"I've been pretty deep in it trying to dig out Lilith. Sometimes I can't sit around and check my voicemail. I'm sorry you're hurting. Really. I had no idea that Dean would do that to you." Bull krap but so long as he buys it she's not gonna worry about it. And that had come out of left field but then it was Dean and this is Sam he was trying to protect. Ruby only hopes the time in between hasn't ruined all her work with Sam.

"You and me both."

"You didn't book this joint just to impress me, did you?" not that she had really thought he would but it would have been nice…meant the BoyKing was thinking a bit more on the personal side of things _if_ he got an after…  
"Dean's gonna come after me. And he knows my habits, my aliases, everything. He knows exactly which motel I'd pick." It's the one drawback to their otherwise perfect plan. Just this once, when Sam _doesn't_ need his big brother to come save him… … save?

"Hence the room." Ruby thinks it's a shame and such a nice room too.  
"Whatever it takes to shake him."  
"It won't be easy. I mean, he knows you better than anyone." Better than Sam knows himself at times and that's why Ruby got her claws into Sam in the first place.  
"Not as well as he thinks." And Sam is thinking of all the things he's done in Dean's absence, the lives he saved and _how_ he saved them…it's the how that won't let him alone and how Dean looks at him..  
"You know, it's sad."  
"What?"  
"That things have gotten this bad between you two." It's a little tragic, really and she feels just a teensy little smidge of … uhm …remorse?

_'Nah.'_

Because they were supposed to be united. Like a friggin rock without a crack to wedge into … but the Winchester have always been full of cracks. Maybe not as big as Ruby's managed to chisel but they had never allowed anyone or anything to get at them this good. Makes you wonder if the Winchesters are willing to fight just as hard as they ever did to beat down Hell.  
Sam grabs Ruby-he finally ounces- and Ruby slams onto the bed with a bounce as he leans over her. She doesn't stop him from moving down her body until he finds the knife in her ankle sheath. He draws it and comes up again, the knife slicing at her arm where Sam can drink her blood. She smirks. Because this right here is exactly what needs to happen and payment is about to come due.

**spn**

**_New York_** **_…_**

He's waiting at the coffee shop wondering _if_ he'll even show but with Jace … you never know for sure. Junior is on his third coffee cup when Jace slips into the booth without a word. He looks…haggard… eyes always on the table-not even a glimmer of defiance when it's usually Jace's only expression. Unless it was Kris.

"I haven't seen her since I asked her to see Dad." And once again Jace thinks maybe if he'd never pushed Kris into visiting she would still be them. Or rather, with Junior and her kids, where she belonged. The truth was… it just isn't easy for Jace to see his little sister make her own 'happily ever after' and not feel a little jealous. He loves her, yes and wouldn't do anything to hurt her or the kids- they're all his family even if he is on the outside looking in.

He was too proud to accept their 'help' or even a job. What the hell was he gonna do around horses anyway? No, Jace had no place in her life. He's a screw up. Always was and he'd always be. He'd made his choice and lived with it everyday. Some days it wasn't so bad.

"You spoke to her." Junior doesn't know what feeling to go with; anger is high up there. He can see that Jace hasn't been well either and Junior wonders if _he_ doesn't look much better. "You know…she never wanted to talk about him. Your Father."

Jace nods. "I know."

"Kris never told me anything and I'd ask her all the time at first and again when we had Max." he thought maybe Max could have another grandfather. Maybe Kris would work things out with them; her Father and Jace… "I wanted her to be happy." He wanted more than that.

"Kris was happy." Jace finally looks up, his expression confused because how couldn't they tell? "With you and then Max and Del. Man, I've never seen her happier."

Because she loved that damn horse…she risked going back to jail for it! She took on so much and did it smiling all for that horse and Jace still doesn't get it but he knows, he is _sure_ Kris was unbelievably happy with the Davises.

"Then why the hell did you talk her into going?" his voice is rough, anger blazing in his eyes and Jace drops his gaze once again. Junior wants to know. He _needs_ to know because all he has left are questions and they are driving him nuts! He can't deal with not knowing and talking to Mr. Furillo had only left Junior feeling disgusted.

"You spoke to him." Jace isn't asking. He can tell.

"And he asked me for money." Junior's hands clench on the scratched table top. "He barely asked about Kris, if I knew anything before he asked for money-. What the hell kind of Father do you have?"

"I'd say you already know." Jace looks at him, the silence stretches and his expression doesn't change. It's a close reminder of Kris and the look she gives him when she's calling Junior's bullshit. And yeah, maybe Junior does have an idea of the kind of Father they have when his hasn't been exactly stellar. All the shit and grief Ken Davis Sr gave Kris when she started dating his only son… offering her money to leave him alone but Kris wasn't scaring off easy and Ken couldn't buy her out either. While Kris wasn't from the 'right side of the tracks' being poor or having spent some time in jail didn't mean she was the kind of girl that would screw you over anytime it was to her benefit.

Junior didn't doubt for one that Kris loved him. Not before though there had been times in the very beginning when he'd had no clue well, about all of it really. Not until they put it all out there and then it was good.

"He really did want to see her." Jace exhales, his shoulders slumping. The waitress finally makes it over to their table and pours some coffee into the spare mug.

"Are you hungry?" Junior looks at Jace and notices again the haggard look not only on his face but the rest of him. He's lost some weight and there's circles under his eyes… he doesn't wait for an answer and asks the waitress to bring them a plate of fries and wings- not that Junior is going to eat. Maybe he'll pick at it and pretend…

"You don't have t-."

"I'm not." Junior takes another drink of his coffee and singes the tip of his tongue. They don't speak anymore; what are they going to say? Its enough to sit there, both suffering the loss of Kris in their own way. At least with Jace, Junior doesn't have to pretend he's holding up. There's no one around right now who cares about what he's feeling.

**spn**

**_Backus_ ** **_, Pennsylvania_ ** **_…_ **

Ruby goes over the conversation with Sam. They spent the past day in bed with both of them getting what they wanted from each other. She is happy with things as they're turning out. More with Sam's increased need for blood but thankfully Ruby has a secondary supply for him in mind. At least this way Sam won't drain _her._

She smiles, thinking of what's to come and continues packing. Sam wants to leave and though it's a really nice room, she doesn't want to stick around if Dean is sniffing them out. They can't afford to let him catch up- well, _Ruby_ can't chance it.

_'He's all mine again.'_

And she's not about to let Sam go without a fight. Not this close to the end.

It's been ridiculously easy to convince Sam that Lilith will break the last seal. Call it… call it inspiration at that last second when Sam just kept backing out, wanting to call in big brother… But telling him about Lilith and really, 'Demon Sunday School'?

Ruby almost laughs out loud but remembers Sam could walk in any second and laughing like a loon because the BoyKing is eagerly walking at her side like an obedient puppy just won't do before he actually breaks the last seal.

Now, all Ruby has to do is get Sam to the hospital where they can get their demon blood bag. She makes a face thinking Sam is likely going to end up saving some wiggling mass of new icky baby intended for Lilith's meal.

_"I know I need more. I get it. I know it's okay. I just—I wish he'd trusted me, you know?"_

Gah! Sometimes Ruby really wants to smack Sam. _Hard._ But that's why she doesn't hear Dean until he's on her and they struggle for the knife.

_'My knife!'_

Ruby's eyes widen and she swears she can almost feel the lightning fork through her when Sam grabs Dean's arm and pulls him off.  
"No. Let her go. Just take it easy." Sam has the knife and Ruby's watching them both.  
"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am." And he's _pissed_! He wants the demon dead and if Sam hadn't walked in when he did Ruby _would_ be dead.  
"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this." Because Sam is happy Dean caught up. They can do this together now-  
"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want."  
And krap. That quick Sam can see things aren't going to go the way he was hoping.

"Ruby, get out of here."  
She doesn't need to be told twice though she'd really like to have her knife.  
"No, she's not going anywhere."  
With a last look, Ruby makes her escape. She can hear Dean tell Sam she's poison and Sam trying to convince his brother it's really not what he thinks.

But it is. It _is_ what Dean thinks and Sam should really listen to his big brother. Don't big brothers always know what's best?

** spn   
**

**_Ilchester_ ** **_, Maryland_ ** **_…_ **

Sam stares off into the distance not really seeing the road anymore. He's only thinking of what Dean said, their fight and how much Sam really wanted to hurt Dean. The things they said to each other and this time Sam isn't sure there's a way to fix things but then he doesn't think there's a way back from this. The fight ahead…taking down Lilith…that's what Sam has been working towards since Dean was dragged down to Hell. It's all he's been able to focus on and just when he's managed to sort of function like a normal human being- as close to it- Dean shows up.

How can _angels_ be on his side? Why didn't they do anything _before_ Dean was torn to shreds and tortured?

Sam feels guilty, he can't help it but then, Dean is better off far away from all of it.

Ruby's just happy the nurse finally gave it up and they're heading in the right direction with Dean nowhere to be found and hopefully stays that way just long enough to get this done. Its not far now and then her part is all done. The kicking in the trunk starts up again but she ignores it. She's just a little proud of the BoyKing because Ruby was sure that once whinny Cindy McClellan, RN and meatsuit started on her 'Please, please, oh please let me go' blubbering, Sam would cave. Then again, cracking jokes about the dead nuns hadn't gotten her more than a raised eyebrow- yeah, totally not the same but still… her BoyKing was pushing on.

But it's the damn cell phone Sam keeps glancing at that makes her antsy. He isn't playing the new message but she knows him and sooner or later he will.

"What are you - a 12-year-old girl? Just play it already."

"Mind your own business."

And she would only that message _is_ her business because it can fuck up her plan. There's a little squabble and Ruby is still working Sam, keeping on the path to darkness but then it always in the last run when they start wanting to back out. Human instinct but Ruby can still pull Sam around to where she wants him. She knows his buttons and he's not even paying attention.

When they get to ST. MARY'S CONVENT Sam stands in front of the sign while Ruby waits by the car. Watching. Cindy hasn't given up and they can both hear her creaming in the trunk.

"Sam, it's time. Are we doing this or not?"

"Give me a minute to think."

"Sam -."

"Give me a damn minute, Ruby!"  
"Better think fast." But even so, Ruby still has some tricks of her own. It doesn't matter how much he tries to hide the phone, she can see him pull it out. Her lips move while Sam listens.

_"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back."_

Ruby smirks watching his shoulders slump. He makes no pretence of hiding the phone after that and Sam feels his eyes burn, his chest ache… he didn't think Dean would give up on him… they're brothers.

"Do it."

"Thank god." She rolls her eyes and turns to the trunk, her grin blooming in the darkness as she rounds the car and pops the trunk.

** spn **

Sam enters the sanctuary and faces Lilith. His heart thumps loudly in his ears drowning out everything else. He flicks a hand and Lilith goes flying across the room where she slams into the altar. She crumples on the ground, her head slowly rising to look up at Sam.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time."

Lilith smiles. She's been waiting for him too.

"Then give me your best shot."

Sam reaches out a hand knocking Lilith back into the marble where she writhes-. He stops and looks back to the door.

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam is confused because he's almost sure that's his brother. "Dean?"

Ruby yells at him but even her voice is faint, more so than Dean's-

Lilith's laughter grates- cuts through the loud thundering beat of his heart.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

Sam raises his hand and again Lilith writhes against the marble she's pinned against. Something changes, there's an ease to his use of the power and Sam never notices how his eyes fill up until they're completely black. He doesn't even register Lilith's gasping breath at the end, or the glow suffusing her body because Sam is focused on the rush of power surging through him. Its better than anything he's felt before but there's something else about it that scares him.

Lilith falls face down on the floor.

The sound of his heartbeat slows.

Ruby is almost giddy seeing this. She moves past Sam and circles Lilith's body in awe. "You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it."

Blood pours out of Lilith's body in a steady stream that flows directly into what looks like a circle. Sam looks confused, his eyes flick from Ruby to Lilith with suspicion and there's the beginnings of doubt.

"What? What - what did I do?" he's almost afraid of what she will say.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!" Ruby giggles, her eyes sparkling even while Sam shakes his head in denial.

"No, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!"

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." Ruby practically squeals.

"Oh, my god."

"Guess again." She smirks ignoring the pounding on the door where Dean is _still_ trying to get in. right, now its all about her. "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, But, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!" and she laughs because really… Sam could've stopped at any time. He could've listened to Dean who was right the whole time-

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" and Sam's first instinct is to thrust his hands at her, trying to use his powers. Pain fills his head and he drops to his knees digging his fingers into his hair trying to press the pain out or numb it. There's nothing left and realizes Ruby knew what would happen. He blames Ruby for all of it, the blood–

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly; you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." That was the one thing Ruby never lied to him about.

"Why? W-why me?" he doesn't get it. He doesn't see how close they've come to parallel the brothers Able and Cain.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine."

The doors breaks and Ruby turns to face Dean, gloating. "You're too late."

Sam gets to his feet, hands reaching for Ruby as Dean starts towards them.

"I don't care." Dean pulls the knife and Sam holds her in place as his brother stabs Ruby. She flickers from the inside, her expression shocked. This isn't the ending she was promised.

** spn **

Kris feels the pain burn through her entire body and while she's sad about dying at leas there won't be anymore torture. She can have some peace from the demon…

When the glow doesn't fade she focuses on the voice that surrounds her. It has no gender but the words are gentle and she's soothed. She can choose to move on, she can go to heaven and wait for Junior and the kids.

She can have her peace…

** spn **


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pray to be young and pray to be inspired.

**_Stockton_ ** **_, California_ ** **_…_ **

It's been two years. Long enough to forget the nightmare of loosing Kris … …

Junior doesn't question her anymore. She can't remember anything after the mugging and maybe it's for the best. He's only happy its over and they're a happy family once again.

"Go! Go! Go!" Max shouts from the rail, it's the closest Junior dares get him but he's cheering for Kris along with his son. Back at their box, Jean has Delilah with Dani and its a family affair once again.

The last turn comes up and Kris pulls ahead on Flame. They're going to win. Junior knows they will because they've won everything else and Flame certainly is Wildfire's foal. Max screams louder than the horn or so he'd claim and he's pulling on Junior to hurry up and get them to the winner's circle where Kris will be with Flame.

** spn **

Sam spotted the picture a few weeks ago. Three to be exact and Dean's first response was to head towards California and either make sure Ruby was dead and gone or kill her for good. He didn't believe the krap in the article about Kris Furillo the Jockey while Sam kept thinking Ruby lied to him about Coma Girl but then he's had to own up there was a lot of what Ruby told him he never wanted to look too deep into. Sam turned a blind eye willingly. He broke the last seal, he set Lucifer free and many more innocent lives were lost and then he tried making it right by jumping back in the cage. He left Dean to deal with life alone which he did or tried to but didn't really manage it so well. The truth was apparent from the moment Sam showed up and Dean just couldn't go back to being Joe schmoe. Its not who they were – not who they will ever be.

Dean gets annoyed with the crowds of people at the race track but he makes sure to get his bet down which only leaves Sam on his own. Its not a problem to get back to where the horses are and Dean easily spots his brother talking to 'Ruby'. Her face is smudged with dirt, dark hair falling out of the braid and he can still see the flush in her cheeks from the excitement. She's won the race.

Sam walks up to her, a cup in his hand filled with holy water and he calls out to her.

"It's Kris." She says turning towards him, head tilted slightly and then she has to look up because Sam is way tall. "Uh, hi…?"

Sam is at a loss. He's not sure what to do now that she's looking at him and Christo had no effect either. The good thing is it sounded sort of like Kris and she gave him an out. The cup in his hand has to find its way onto her and he's thinking how to get that done without drawing attention.

"You're a…jockey." He tries a smile, hazel eyes skipping to the horse she's brushing down and raises his hand; the one holding his holy water and gets a big splash of it on her shirt.

"Oh!" Kris' shoulders hunch inward and she gasps a breath at the coolness of it.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Sam tries unsuccessfully to 'fix' his accident but she just brushes his handa aside.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." Kris smiles thinking he's nervous around her and likely is a fan of theirs; hers and Wildfire. "I actually need to get cleaned up so…this helps."

Sam can't help chuckling and she's totally good-natured. He's gotten no response though- blacked out eyes or even smoke and its not like he can pull their demon killing knife on her in public…

"Momma!"

Both Sam and Kris look towards the stables where Dean is standing suddenly trying to look as though he hasn't been watching them but Kris only has eyes for Max.

"Momma! Momma!" Max yells, sweeps past Sam who tossed a handful of salt at Kris and jumps into her arms. "You won! You won!"

"We did!" Kris hugs him to her and they turn in a slight circle.

Sam takes a step back as Junior comes closer, a dark haired little girl in pretty white dress in his arms.

"Congratulations." Junior places a kiss on Kris' upturned lips and then has Delilah grab onto Kris. "Lilah, hey." They both laugh and Kris pecks her daughters cheek while Sam slowly moves off.

Its not Ruby.

He's sure of it and Dean's questioning expression receives a slight negative shake of Sam's moppy head. They walk away together without a backward look at the happy family reveling in their win.

** spn **


End file.
